Una historia poco convencional
by Pegaso19
Summary: Que pasaría si, luego de que Kyosuke se fuera aparece otro jugador con las mismas características (altura, fuerza, técnica) menos el carácter, y este llega a ganarse el corazón de su enamorada pero este no piensa en ella mas que una amiga? Porque el tiene una promesa como la que hizo Kyo con Miki. El peor resumen del mundo, pero darle una oportunidad ya que es mi primer Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Cap: 1

' EL COMIENZO '

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro, Jyoyo relucia como siempre pero se sentia un pequeño vacio, habian empezado las clases ya habian pasado dos meses desde que el se habia ido a jugar con el Ajax de Holanda un lugar muy lejano a Japon, todavia costaba hacerse a la idea de que ya no tendrian al Cabeza de Naranja dando problemas por hay, en especial a Miki que era a la que mas se le hacia complicado el echo de ya no estar con el, la razon era que se habia enamorado de el y el de ella aunque ninguno de los dos quizo dar un paso mas alla de ser solo 'amigos' pero se les notaba a leguas.

Miki: Pasame el balon Izumi. Izumi: Aquí tienes capitana.

Miki: Han pasado dos meses de que Kyosuke se ha ido, ya lo extraño pero se que esta cumpliendo su sueño, espero que cumpla su promesa de volver.

Srta. Moritaka: Muy bien chicas la practica termino, con el nivel de juego que hemos adquirido seguramente llegaremos a la final del torneo regional. Pero si queremos vencer a los equipos del torneo nacional habra que entrenar aun mas duro, ya nos dimos cuenta del nivel de estos equipos con el equipo masculino...

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de los chicos.

Hoy no habra entrenamiento, grito el entrenador murakami. Pueden descansar hoy porque acaban de inicir clases de tercero... Rodrigo y Sakai comentaban que ya era su ultima oportunidad de vencer a tenryu, pero habian perdido a su arma mas potente y su disparo especial el TNS, ellos sabian que iba a ser dificil llenar el vacio que dejo Kyosuke.

Mientras tanto en el campo donde entrena el equipo masculino.

Una persona de alta estatura estaba parado en el centro del campo, Mori quien iba pasando por el lugar se percato de ello, y fue a ver quien era porque sabia que ese dia no habria entrenamiento.

Mori: Este sabes que hoy no habra entrenamiento cierto?

Chico desconocido: Perdon no sabia.

Mori: Aun asi no te me haces familiar, cual es tu nombre?

Chico desconocido: Si logras quitarme el balon te dire mi nombre.

Mori quien ya no jugaba desde hace mucho acepto el reto, el chico al que aun no sabia el nombre llevaba una capucha de color azul muy parecida a la que vestia Kyo comunmente.

Mori intento quitarle el balon muchas veces, pero le fue imposible porque la fuerza, tecnica y velocidad del otro individuo no eran normales, eran casi como ver las de Kyosuke, pero este se miraba muy tranquilo controlando el balon, mientras Kyo buscaba desesperadamente el gol.

Al final Mori se rindio, y le dijo que le dijera el nombre, al momento de hacer esto noto que el chico se agarraba la pierna en señal de lesion, Mori lo ayudo a sostenerse. Pero este le dijo que podia solo.

Pegasus: Gracias Mori, pero puedo solo, a y a proposito me llamo Pegasus, Pegasus Cavalier.

El nombre no le parecia familiar de ningun lado, lo que si noto era que tenia un gran estado fisico, tanto que llego a pensar que era Kyosuke.

Mori: porque no entras al equipo de futbol de Akanegauka? (se parece mucho a Kyo)

Pegasus: eso iba a hacer pero hoy no entrenaron.

Mori: Este donde te hospedas Pegasus?

Pegasus: me transferi este año asi que me hospedare en los dormitorios pero no se en cuales.

Mori: Pues te quedaras en el del equipo de futbol masculino.

Pegasus: Ok

Pegasus un chico transferido de gran altura alrededor de 1.80 metros un poco menos que Kyo de cabello castaño y con el peinado de Cloud Strife (FFVII). Bien se podria decir que es la copia de Kyosuke pero este ha superado el perder la movilidad de una pierna y ver a su primo jugar en italia en el Inter de Milan.

Mori y Pegasus iban caminando de camino a los dormitorios, cuando una chica de cabellos verdosos aparece y saluda a Mori, cuando ve al acompañante se queda totalmente en silencio durante unos segundos, para solo decir: Kyo..Kyosuke y lanzarsele a darle un abrazo, el al no saber qu hacer la abraza un segundo para luego separarla y sonreirle al decirle que no era Kyo.

Miki al ver que el no era Kyo se sonroja de verguenza, mientras el otro solo se reia, y esta al percatarse de ello, le lanza un puñetazo directo al rostro. Que este rechaza con el puño colocandolo enfrente de su cara.

Este al ver la accion solo le sonrio y le dijo que si queria pegarle tendria que ser mucho mas veloz, y al decirle esto, hizo un movimiento en el cual el termino con ella en la espalda de forma que se la llevo cargada a los dormitorios de Akanegauka.

Mori: Porque haces eso?

Pegasus: Me intento pegar sin razon y ademas no me gusta que las niñas anden solas por la noche.

Miki: Bajame, bajame, Pegasus.

Y asi se dirigieron a los dormitorios de akanegauka, los tres sin saber lo que este nuevo personaje les haria pasar y les haria lograrr.

Ya en los dormitorios de akanegauka, Mori entro primero seguido de Miki y de ultimo de Pegasus, todos fijaron las miradas en el ultimo, preguntandose quien era.

Kiba al ver a Miki le saltaron corazones alrededor, y seguidamente se fue a saludar a Miki, Pegasus al notar esta accion se coloco a la par de Miki como poniendole un tope, y este al notarlo le grito que se moviera.

Kiba: Muevete de aqui pedazo de animal!

Pegasus: No piensas saludarme Kiba?

Kiba: como sabes mi nombre?

Pegasus: ella me lo dijo. Poniendo cara sonriente.

Kiba: Alejate de ella, ella es mia ahora que cabeza de naranja no esta yo sere su novio. Esto se lo dijo al oido.

Pegasus: No me amenases pequeñin, tirandole una pequeña sonrisa.

Miki al percatarse de esto le dijo que mejor le presentaba al resto de los chicos.

Miki: Este es Rodrigo nuestro hacedor de jugadas, Sakai el portero... Y asi les fue presentando a todos

Pegasus al ver al portero penso, ha de ser bueno pero haber si tiene fuerza. Al momento que pegasus habia llegado era hora de la cena, el no sabia como era todo lo de la comida e Japon asi que prefirio no preguntar, solo se fue a sentar en la ultima mesa viendo hacia el cielo..

Fukuko le pregunto que porque no comia y este con pena le respondio este no soy de aqui asi que no se muy bien las reglas y todo eso. Poniendo cara de apenado. Fukuko le trajo un plato normal de comida al cual este acepto sin problema el no sabia como comer con palillos asi que saco algo que traia desde su pais de origen.

Todos al ver esto empezaron a decir cosas, Sakai y Rodrigo se le acercaron para presentarse.

Sakai, le dijo que era de Inglaterra, y sus apellidos y en que año estaba y tambien que este era el capita. Rodrigo hizo lo mismo, pero preguntandole de donde era.

Pegasus al darse cuenta de la pregunta solo le dijo Guatemala, a lo que sakai y Rodrigo quedaron asombrados.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. Otro super tirador Cap dos

CAPITULO 2

' JUGADOR ABRIDOR O RESERVA '

Luego de haber cenado y todo ese rollo, se dispuso a recorrer el lugar el cual parecia ser bastante amplio, ya conocia la primera planta la cual era el comedor, el segundo piso los dormitorios en sí, y la tercera planta lo que el estaba buscando el gym, estante hay se dispuso a levantar pesas sino como iba a estar en forma.

De repente aparece shinkawa y muroi que casualmente iban a hacer ejercio -he shinkawa que piensas del chico nuevo, se mira con talento- dijo muroi sin percatarse de la presencia de este, -pues si creo que es bueno pero hasta no verlo en accion no sacare conclusiones- le respondio shinkawa, -pero lo que me preocupa es su acercamiento con la capitana del equipo femenino, kiba tendra otro adversario ademas de Kyosuke-, Pegasus solo escuchaba lo que ese par decia, hasta que salio y dijo - quien es ese tal Kyosuke del que hablan tanto?- les pregunto el, Shinkawa y Muroi quedaron perplejos al ver al nuevo hay entrenando, el cual se habia despojado de la camiseta que llevaba dejando desnudo su torso, -ees es escuchaste todo lo que dijomos acaso?- le pregunto shinkawa con vos temblorosa, -pues si lo escuche y me llamo Pegasus no chico nuevo, ahora decidme quien es ese tal Kyosuke del que hablan- pregunto con vos firme, -es el antiguo delantero de Akanegauka, pero ahora esta jugando en Holanda- le respondio muroi. En la cabeza de Pegasus solo pensaba un delantero he, los delanteros sin sus medios no son nada, - oigan y como era ese delantero, era bueno? Y que relacion tenia con Miki?- les pregunto entrando en confianza, -de Miki era como el novio pero no sabiamos bien, era el mayor goleador de todos, y si era buenisiko- le dijo shinkawa, Pegasus al oir su respuesta dejo de hacer su entrenamiento fisico y se dirigio a la salida. Despidiendose con el puño en alto.

Al dia siguiente era dia de entrenamiento, Pegasus no era novato pues estaba en el mismo año que Rodrigo y Sakai, -Muy bien como este es el primer entrenamiento, haremos lo de siempre un partido entre los de primer año contra los habituales- Hablo el entrenador Murakami, pegasus se le acerco a hablar porque el era nuevo en el equipo pero de tercer año, -Pegasus, tomaras el lugar que dejo ichikawa, entendido- le dijo el entrenador murakami.

La alineacion era asi:

Portero: Sakai

Defensas Doy, Muroi, Misukawa.

Contenciones: Sasao y Tanaka

Medios: Shinkawa, Rodrigo y Pegasus

Delanteros: Kiba y Honda

Y asi empezo el partido, empezaron tocando el equipo de Rodrigo, Rodrigo un brasileño con muy buena tecnica, -Toma Pegasus- le envio el balon, Pegasus que recibio el balon a tres cuartos de cancha, comenzo su carrera, llevaba muy de cerca a 2 defensores a los cuales dejo luego del arranque la velocidad de este hizo que el balon llegase a la esquina del campo en menos de 10 segundos, y no necesito ver donde estaba su compañero para mandar un pase preciso, -anota shinkawa- grito desde la banda. Shinkawa quien habia ido a atrapar el centro solo vio como un cañonazo por decirlo de alguna forma se dirigia justo a donde el iba, Shinkawa llego a ponerle la cabeza pero de tanta fuerza que llevaba el balon, al momento del impacto este le dio al larguero, el balon aun estaba en juego, y como ultimo recurso Pegasus tuvo que ir a buscar el balon el mismo, el balon caia lentamente ya esperandolo en buena posicion de disparo, el balon solamente chiflo al momento de pasar al lado del portero. Golll habia anotado y eso ponia el marcador 1-0, asi fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que los de primer año terminaron perdiendo por 4-0.

Luego de que terminase el partido todos estaban exhaustos y sudados algo que a Pegasus no le gustaba asi que pidio permiso para sacarse la camisa, a su vez le siguieron Sakai y Rodrigo, en eso iba pasando el equipo femenino y todas empezaron a delirar por Sakai, quien po supuesto trato de enamorarlas a todas, mientras Rodrigo se fue a sentar a las bancas con el resto del equipo, pegasus habia ido a tomar un balon, y se habia ido al otro lado del campo, mientras todas las chicas menos una adulaban al arquero, Miki se habia ido a ver al nuevo jugador, que no seria una estrella como Kyosuke, pero si haria grandes cosas durante ese año, -Gran partido no Pegasus- le dijo Miki con voz alegre, -No fue tan malo cierto, mis habilidades son muy bajas- dijo el en forma de suspiro, -tus habilidades son sorprendentes- le dijo ella tratando de animarlo, -Si el delantero no puede anotar, es culpa del Mediocampista, o eso creo yo- dijo el recordandose del accidente.

FLASHBACK

Corria el campeonato nacional de futbol de su pais el jugando en el equipo revelacion daba grandes halagos de llegar a ser uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, pero no sabia lo que le iba a pasar ese dia, corria el minuto 75 del partido solo 5 antes del final el partido corria 2-1 en su favor, pero ya todo su equipo estaba cansado solo el y su primo seguian corriendo porque sabian que ese marcador era engañoso y asi iban -Pegasus y Dan Kuso los dos jugadores mas talentosos del combinado revelacion llevan el ataque asi donde estan los Powers, el equipo que lleva las de ganar son los Powers que tienen mejor estado fisico que el equipo contrario, pero los dos primos no se detendran hasta que acabe el partido- decia el comentarista, y se venian los dos primos por un lado Dan un delantero prometedor muy escurridizo aunque bajo de estatura, mientras por el otro lo contrario a el un jugador muy veloz, fuerte y Potente de piernas Pegasus, el balon iba mas alla de medio campo Pegasus lo controlaba, y se encontraba rodeado de 5 defensores rivales en eso hizo uso de su especialidad sus pases precisos pero muy veloces casi nadie los alcanzaba, el pase iba dirigido directo al punto penal donde tanto Dan, como un defensor rival esperan el balon, -Dan pega tremendo brinco con la intencion de llegar al balon, pero debido a su baja estatura no creo que lo alcanze enfrentandose a un jugador de 1.78 metros de estatura- Dijo el cometarista gritado dado que ya iba a terminar el juego, mientras tanto en el aire ambos luchaban por capturar el balon.

El tiempo se detuvo durante unos segundos porque era el todo o nada, pero el balon quedo dividido dado que ambos habian golpeado el balon pero ninguno lo gano, el balon iba dirigido a la media luna, el balon lo tenia un jugador de los Powers, quien mando un pase largo a medio campo la pobre defensa de el otro equipo no podia defenderse, iban a tal velocidad que ningun jugador de los revelacion lograron detenerlos estaban llegado al marco contrario cuando: Pegasus llego corriendo desde el otro lado del campo, el delantero de los Powers estaba preparandose para tirar cuando, Pegasus se barre y termina arrebatandole el balon, pero en esa entrada el otro jufador ya habia lanzado el zapatazo, el cual termino impactando en la rodilla izquierda de Pegasus (Crack- sono el Femur de Pegasus el cual se habia terminado haciendo pedazos) .

/opinion mia: Casi igual que la lesion de Peter Cech pero este fue en el craneo

Final del Flashback

Pegasus recordaba el porque Dan habia ido a jugar al Inter de Milan, con la intencion de ayudar a que Pegasus recuperara la movilidad de la pierna la cual perdio por culpa del golpe, la lesion que le habia ocurrido era que el Femur de el habia quedado totalmente destrozado, y que le costaria volver a caminar, pero jo podria volver a patear un balon, esa era la razon por la que el no se sentia seguro de sus habilidades... TRES DIAS DESPUES.

-Fukuko, hay algo que comer?- Preguntaba Pegasus dandole una sonrisa a la cocinera, se habia despertado con un gran animo puesto que el dia anterior habia hablado con uno de sus mejores amigos el cual ahora formaba parte de Kokurio. -Pegasus, ven, sientate-Le dijo Sakai quien ya se hallaba comiendo juntamente con Rodrigo, -Estos seran MARICONES nunca se separan- le pregunto Pegasus a Tanaka, se sento junto a ellos diciendoles que mañana tendrian un juego de preparacion, y luego le preguntaron que si ya conocia la ciudad pero al preguntar eso aparece alguien, que se llevo arrastrando al pobre Pegasus, -Sueltame niña-Forecejeaba Pegasus, -Yo sere tu guia, puedes que des problemas igual que...-Miki se quedo muda al tener que decir su nombre, -que no soy el-le dijo Pegasus en tono Molesto, ella al notar esto se disculpo, a el no le gustaba que lo compararan con nadie, -Esta bien vamos a conocer la ciudad ya que me sacaste de los dormitorios-Le dijo Pegasus poniendose a caminar, (Es igual a el se decia Miki a si misma), y asi partieron sin rumbo alguno solo viendo la ciudad, hasta que a Miki le entro hambre y decidieron entrar a una tienda de Ramen, la cual estaba un poco descuidada, en las paredes de aquella tienda sobresalian las fotos de un jugador vestido con los colores de Akanegauka, y llamaron a quien atendia, era un joven grande y fornido, a simple vista daba miedo cuando vio a quien estaba sentada hay no se lo creia, -Miki?- Dijo el Sargento Barbilla sin creer lo que miraba, -Si soy yo Kamata-Le respondio ella, y el es Pegasus- Se referia al tipo que la acompañaba, -Perdon, este yo soy pegasus, acaso el tipo de las fotos es usted?-Le pregunto avergonzado, Kamata al ver al muchacho quedo atonito por su parecido con Kyosuke y lo peor iba acompañado por Miki, acaso estan saliendo le pregunto a miki, -No no no no, no estamos saliendo-Le respondio Miki con un tono rojo en las mejillas, prefirio ordenar para no tener que responder ninguna pregunta hacerca de su relacion con Pegasus, puesto que ella empezaba a gustar de el, pero por su parecido con Kyosuke nada mas, puesto que su verdadero amor era el Numero nueve, Ahora jugador del Ajax holandes.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS


	3. Otro super tirador cap 3

Los * seran pensamientos

Los - seran cosas dichas por los protagonistas

Capitulo 3

Demonios Pegasus usa la cabeza!

Luego de haber conocido al sargento barbilla y haber llenado el estomago con el delicioso ramen que preparaba Kamata, salieron de su tienda buscando algun lugar al que ir a divertirse *ahora viendola muy de cerca es muy bonita* penso Pegasus, no podia creer que pensara eso el solo amaba a una persona o eso queria pensar, mas esa persona nunca se habia fijado en el y cuando se fue a Japon no se despidieron ya que no de atrevio a verla a la cara, -hey aqui hay un buen karaoke- le decia Miki a Pegasus y este al oirla le dijo que no sabia cantar, pero al ver que Miki le insistia decidio entrar al karaoke.

Luego de haberse ido a conocer la ciudad volvieron a los dormitorios pero no al de los chicos, ya que Pegasus le dijo que la iria a dejar al de las chicas puesto que el era muy cuidadoso con las mujeres, al estar frente a los dormitorios Pegasus le dijo -Hoy fue un dia divertido a tu lado y pues gracias por enseñarme la ciudad- Pegasus lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, -no te preocupes- le respondio Miki, lurgo ak momento de despedirse, se iban a despedir con un beso en el cachete, Pegasus al ser muy alto tuvo que agacharse, mas al momento de hacerlo termino rosando los labios de Miki, -Perdon por eso- le dijo Pegasus avergonzado, luego de eso salio como alma que lleva el diablo (salio de prisa en otros paises) no podia creerse lo que habia pasado ni siquiera llevaban un mes de conocerse y ya casi se besaban, -por un demonio que me pasa!- Grito Pegasus a los cuatro vientos, luego llego a los dormitorios de los chicos y no quiso hablar con nadie y solo se fue directo a su cuarto a dormir.

-alguien noto a pegasus raro- dijo tanaka, no podian creer su forma de actuar esa noche era muy raro, -Tanaka, crees que solo tu te diste cuenta- dijo Rodrigo sentado en una mesa comiendo una bolsa de papas, -Sakai tu que no eres de Japon ves alguna razon para que este asi- Le pregunto Tanaka a Sakai, todos querian saber que le habia pasado a Pegasus, -Dejen que actue como quiera, ha de tener un mal dia, recuerden que Miki lo confunde con Kyosuke- Dijo Sakai queriendo dejar el tema al lado.

Mientras tanto con Miki

*me intento besar?* se preguntaba miki, no podia creer lo que habia pasado el unico que le habia echo sentir mariposas en el estomago habia sido Kyosuke, y con este nunca estuvieron cerca de besarse solamente el dia del hospital cuando Kyo estaba lesionado y los chicos del equipo habian arruinado el momento, y Pegasus solo habia venido y casi la habia besado.

Pegasus quien supuestamente habia ido a dormir, no conciliaba el sueño debido a que no se imaginaba lo que casi hacia, le debia una disculpa a Miki aunque si el la veia de nuevo no sabia que cara iba a poner, realmente a el le empezaba a gustar Miki.

Fin del tercer Capitulo

Me tarde 3 meses en volver a escribir y lo siento pero tengo 14 años estudio que quieren que haga.

Ah y gracias por las Reviews


End file.
